The Hood Devil
by Dayvid Vazquez
Summary: Marquis Jones Hyoudou is the adopted brother of Issei Hyoudou. Together, they find power and friendship in the Occult Reaserch Club in Kuoh. Read as they push through hardships and harems.


**_I am still working on Very Close Encounters Of The Third Kind, but I want to make another High School DxD fic because it is the only one that I'm fluent in. And I felt like doing two at the same time. Ok? Ok._** ** _Disclaimer: In no way do I own High School DxD. That right goes to Ichiei Ishibumi._**

"Yeah, sucka! I am a beast! Handle me!"

A lovely afternoon is here and we see a young, dark-skinned young man around the age of seventeen with black, medium layered, chin-length hair with steel gray eyes. He is currently practicing the art of gunmanship with round targets lined up at the other side of his backyard.

This is Marquis Jones Hyoudou. A second year at Kuoh Academy and the adopted son of Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou. He is also the brother of one Issei Hyoudou, who is currently watching his brother shoot targets.

"Marq, could you be anymore louder?" Issei asked with annoyance laced in his tone.

"Man, shut yo ass up, boi. You ain't ma!" Marquis shot back.

"Dude, seriously. Lay off the rap music. And while we're on that, keep the music volume down at night, would ya? I try my damndest falling asleep with all that racket." Issei says exasperatedly.

"Oh damn. I am very sorry. I will try harder next time…," Marquis said sarcastically, "As long as you quit runnin' yo mouth with all that titty and ass talk."

"Hey! At least what I'm interested in is way more important than talking at 90 miles per hour!"

"Oh I know yo flimsy little ass didn't just say that shit!"

"Boys. That's enough. Quit fighting and come in for supper. Marquis, we've been through this a million times. No swearing in the house ("But we're outside!"). And Issei, he's not wrong, you know? That type of subject will not be shared with the rest of the family ("Aw, come on!")." The boy's mother reprimanded them.

The two boys ran inside and fought for the end seat at the table.

*shove*

*punch*

"Haha! Eat shit, mah dude!" Marquis triumphantly shouted. He won the chair.

"Marquis!"

"Oops. My bad."

"God, you didn't have to punch me." Issei rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah, that was an accident. I apologize, Ise."

"Bullsh-"

"Issei…" his mother trailed off warningly.

"*sigh, whatever." Issei gives up and sits on the side.

"So, what are we havin', ma?" Marquis says, rubbing his hands together.

"Chicken Pot Pie." The two's mother grabbed a pan from the counter and served the tasty pastry in all its glory.

"Oh Jesus Christ. I'mma start crying. 'Ppreciate it." Marquis thanked.

"Yes. Thank you mom." Issei agreed.

That night, the family went to sleep peacefully and without fighting.

Marquis and Issei went to their separate rooms after saying goodnight to each other. Issei stays up a little longer, participating in rather "unusual" activities.

Marquis too stayed up for a little bit listening to his music and on his computer. He plays FPS games a lot, mostly because it gives him ideas on what types of combos and techniques he could use at any given moment. He walked to his closet and pulled out a box. He stashed away his guns. His are the CZ75 full auto dual machine pistols with extended magazine and forward magazine grip. His guns, or "babies" as he likes to call them, were his thirteenth birthday gift from his dad when he pestered him non-stop about them. Eventually, Mr. Hyoudou succumbed to his son's wish and purchased them for his next birthday. His wife was in no way happy about it, but surprisingly made no more comments on it. Maybe seeing him practice with them with seemingly no difficulty and pinpoint accuracy swayed her mind into agreeing with them. Issei was in awe of his brother's knack for guns. It was one of the reasons why he looks up to his older brother. The other being saying what was on his mind with no hesitation and no regards to who was around at the time, not even the Student Council members at school.

When he tucked them away in a safe, enclosed space in the corner of his closet, he remembers the day when he and Issei met for the first time. They were both four at the time and they exchanged curious looks about the other's appearance. Thankfully, both didn't comment on their skin tone. That would've been ugly. But they were kids. Who cared what they thought?

Eventually, sleep overcame his person and he rolled into bed and turned off his lamp, the last light before his room drowned in darkness.

The first thing in the morning was to eat breakfast. Fight over the chair again. Packed their bentos for lunch at school. Bid their mom and their father, who got back home from work in the morning. Walked to school, which takes us to where we are now.

"It is Wednesday my dudes. **_*Groans~*_**!!!" Marquis groans loudly to the world, sleepy as all hell.

"What was that? Quit over-exaggerating. It's not even Wednesday, it's Thursday." Issei reminded him.

"Musta miscounted this morning."

"Hey guys!"

"Oh great. These mothafuckas…" Marquis droned on.

The brothers turn to greet Motohama and Matsuda, Issei's equally perverted friends, and Marquis' daily dose of hell.

"What's up, guys!" Issei greets excitedly.

"Nothing much. Just stoked about a whole 'nother day of honeys and Kendo Club _bonding_!" Matsuda proclaims with a lecherous grin.

"You said it, brotha! Gotta step up our game today, men!" Motohama agrees with his partner in crime.

"Y'all heads be off the chain, yo. I swear… I'mma dip." Marquis mutters under his breath and continued in his pace to school.

 ** _Kuoh Academy_**

"Look, it's Marquis- _senpai_ ~!"

"Where?! WHERE?!"

"Oh my~! So perfect!"

"He's so bad it's good!"

 _'What in the living hell are they on about?'_ Marquis said tiredly, focusing his sights on the front entrance to the school.

"Quis- _senpai_." said a quiet, shy voice.

He looked down to spot a mop of white hair in front of him and took a step back. He finds Koneko Toujou, a first year, looking back at him with huge, cute hazel eyes that would make any male melt.

"Oh. What's good, Neko-chan? Didn't see you there." Marquis said. He's still getting used to Japanese honorifics. Granted, he's pretty close to the small girl. They would always escape to the school's roof for lunch and listening to Marquis' playlist of songs. Who knew the little mascot of Kuoh was into rap? How cool is that?

"Have you downloaded any new songs lately?" she asked him.

"Hell yeah! Just last night. Want to meet up at the roof so we can music and chill?" Marquis offered.

"Mm. Yes, I'd like to." She said with the smallest of smiles.

"Aight. Sounds gucci. Meet you there." He walked off to his class.

What he didn't see was Koneko grinning widely and a tiny blush on her face before leaving to her class.

As he walked in, he swiftly dodged the incoming fist headed straight towards his face. He fell to the floor and kicked back, implanting his foot into the attacker's stomach, making him keel over in pain. Turns out the suspect was none other than his beloved (not, jk) brother, Issei. Wait, how did he get here before him?

"Dude, what the shit?! How do you do that?!" Issei managed to say during his turmoil.

"I saw your big head through the door's window. Seriously ma nigga, you could've done better." Marquis taunted his brother.

"Damn. That thing packed a punch. No wait, a kick. Shiiit…" Issei trudged over to his desk and bent over to soothe his stomach.

"Why did you attempt to glock me? Thing is, you would never touch me, but still?" Marquis interrogated.

"Because you are getting way too friendly with Koneko- _chan_ lately. What's up with that?"

"Oh. That's what your whiny bitch ass is worried about? There's nothing wrong with me hangin' with Neko- _chan_. She just happens to favor my taste as well." Marquis explained.

" ** _*sigh*_** great. You're already getting a head start…" Issei mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing."

As the day's lesson ended and lunchtime came around, Marquis retreated to the roof and finds Koneko waiting there, as expected. Gotta say though, she's pretty fast for her stature. I mean, the second class students are closer to the top.

"Hiya Neko- _chan_. Aight, let's get it on. Saved you an earbud." Marquis handed one side of the earphones to Koneko, who accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you."

They listened to various artists at various speeds. Such as Eminem, 2Pac, Jay-Z, and Snoop Dogg. Koneko relished in these moments with her _senpai_. It was nice to finally have someone who likes the same stuff as you. He was one of the few who she can really talk to with no awkward tension. She would even go as far as to say that she wouldn't mind being with him intimately. He is the only boy who sees her differently, other than Kiba. With Kiba, she sees him as an older brother figure. But with Marquis, it's different…

"Aww shiiieeet! This is my part!" She was pulled from her thoughts when her senpai shouted,

 _Entertainment is changin', interwinin' with gangsta's_ _In the land of the killers, a sinner's mind is a sanctum_ _Holy or unholy, only have one homie_ _Only this gun, lonely cause don't anyone know me_

She giggled as he did hand motions like shooting a gun at an imaginary foe with a goofy grin. Her _senpai_ is funny like that.

Yes. _Her senpai_...

After school, Issei and Marquis walked back home with small talk. Eventually, Marquis broke the awkward atmosphere,

" ** _*yawn*_** man, that was _soooo_ boring as all hell. At least I got to spend some time with Neko- _chan_. Man, she's awesome!" He said smiling.

"Quit rubbing it in, assface!" Issei yelled in his brother's face.

"Wanna run that by me one more time, mothafucka?!"

"You heard me, assface!"

"Do you wanna die, son?!"

"U-umm…"

The two bickering brothers turned to face a young girl around their age with beautiful, long black hair and violet eyes. She wears a school uniform, but not the girl's Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Oh, uh… yes? How can we help you?" Issei said slightly stuttering. She's cute…

"U-uh, you're Issei Hyoudou, right? I-I am Yuuma Amano. I see you walk this bridge plenty of times, most of them lonely. And I was wondering if your seeing anybody…?" she trailed off, waiting for his answer.

"Oh, really? Ummm…, N-no. I am not seeing anyone at all." Issei answered sadly.

Marquis watched the exchange rather curiously, but also slightly warily. This girl...

"Really?! How convenient! Oh, uh, sorry. I-I mean… if it's true you're not seeing anyone… well… I would like for you to be my boyfriend!" She said awkwardly.

 _'What?! We don't even know her, and she's asking my brotha out? Issei's dumb, but not that dum-'_

"Yes! I would love too! Of course!"

 _'Never the fuck mind!'_

"Oh, that's great! So..., Do you wanna go out this Sunday? Is that alright?" she asks relieved.

"Oh yeah, sure! Sounds great!" Issei asked, all giddy with excitement.

"Ok! See you there, Issei!" she says running off into the distance.

 ** _*punch*_**

" ** _*thud*_** OWW! What the hell, Marq?! Why'd you hit me?!" The pervert said, rubbing his cheek while on the floor.

"Because Ise… You…. Are one dumbass nigga." Marquis says monotonously with a straight face.

"Why?!"

"You don't even know the bitch!"

"Hey! Watch your tone, dude!"

"Shut yo stupid ass up! I'm tryna help ya here, mah dude!"

"Well, you can lay off me, bro. This is what I've been waiting for my whole life. To hell with familiarity, I got myself a girlfriend! Fuck yeah!" Issei screamed aloud to the skies.

"Dumb mothafucka…"

That Sunday afternoon, Marquis laid in bed while Issei is off with Yuuma on their date. He can't shake this feeling that something crazy is happening or about to happen today. This random ass girl, Yuuma, suddenly walked up on their biz and got Issei all riled up. Seriously, he can't think with anything else other than his dill piece. Where were they going again? The park… that's pretty far from their house. Oh look, it's already getting late. The sun's setting, it's eight o'clock, Issei isn't home yet…

ISSEI ISN'T HOME YET!

Quickly, he grabbed his machine pistols, jumped out his window, and ran as fast as he could towards the park.

Issei, where the hell are you this late at night?

When he turned to his left, he saw the park's fountain with Issei's body on the floor, blood spewing out… what?!

"Oh **HELL NO**! ISSEI! Get yo ass up, nigga! I ain't playin' no games here! Up with yo bitch ass! Shit… fuck… damn… Come on, I'll carry you to the hospital. You're gonna be aight homie." Marquis desperately tried to get Issei to say something.

"M-M-Marquis…. Bro…" Issei mutters out weakly.

"It's okay mah dude. Everything's fine." Marquis ensured.

"N-no, behind you!"

"What?! Oh goddamn!" Marquis drew all of his strength to get him and Issei away from a spear of light that pierced the ground and exploded upon impact.

Debris flew everywhere, but Marquis got Issei somewhere safe from the now-turned battlefield. He withdrew his pistols and scanned the vicinity, looking out for the perpetrator.

"Alright, you fucking bitch ass nigga! Get yo ass out here and face me!"

"My my, such barbaric language. You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

What he saw took him completely by surprise. A winged creature took flight and descended before him, before revealing who they are. It was a young, attractive woman with long, black hair and evil, violet eyes. She also seems to wear a strange, black BDSM outfit with a shoulder pad with three spikes on her right shoulder. Something about her just screams familiar…

...wait...

 _'Yuuma?'_

He opened his eyes in shock. This is Issei's girlfriend! What is that bullshit?!

"You're his brother, correct? The loud one… Marquis?" The unknown individual said.

"What of it?! Are you the one who did this to him?! **ANSWER ME**!" The sharpshooter yelled, pointing his weapons at the girl.

" ** _*laughs*_** yeah, I did. _What of it_? **_*laughs*_** " she mocks him.

 _'You mothafucka…'_

"Oh you have no idea how angry I am right now, you shit head." He said with uncontrolled anger rising in his spirit.

"I couldn't care less. But the problem stands, you saw me in my true form and for that you must die!" She then conjured up a light spear and threw it at inhuman speeds.

Our sharpshooter was quick on the draw and jumped up while turning upside down and connected the top of his guns together and shot at the winged girl. One bullet whizzed by her, and the other one grazed her shoulder. She winced in slight pain, but shook it off before throwing another light spear at the boy…

At the same time he shot two rounds out of each of his pistols. The spear impaled his stomach in the same fashion as Issei, while four bullets each shot through her wings, two in each wing.

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH** " they both synchronised in their cries of pain. The winged woman managed to fly off, with major restraint in her flaps, while Marquis crawled over to his dying brother's side.

"At l-least… I clipped her." He chuckled softly before the life in his eyes faded out along with Issei. They both slumped to the floor, with their arms locked as a sign of undying brotherhood.

A red magic circle appeared in the center of the park, and out came a red-headed woman and a familiar white-headed loli. They both approached both men respectively. Red with brown and white with black.

"You poor thing. Don't worry, for this moment onward, you will live for me." She implemented four red **[Pawn]** pieces into the brown haired boy's stomach, which received strange markings on each piece. The red girl's eyes widened before looking at the boy…

"What power. To think that you of all people would become a **[Mutation Piece]**. Very impressive." She muttered to herself before a sound that she was all too familiar with resounded throughout the area.

Crying.

She felt her heart strings tug when she looked to her **[Rook]** as she started to cry, tears falling on the dark-skinned young man's face.

" _Buchou_! Please save him! Save Quis- _senpai_!" Koneko muffled out, her tears straining her voice.

"I do have four other **[Pawn]** pieces. And I've seen his skills in gunmanship. And plus, I do not want any of my servants crying ever again. It's decided, I will save this boy too. And besides, he is his brother. From this day forward, you will live with your brother under my care, Marquis Jones Hyoudou." Rias finished reviving both the Hyoudou brothers.

 ** _The next morning..._**

Both brothers woke to find their torsos mysteriously healed with no puncture wounds whatsoever. They talked about it in the bathroom while they washed up. Issei retelling his date, how it went down, how it ended up back at that cursed park, and waking up to find it all a dream. But it was real. He knows it was all real. And so did Marquis. Marquis retelling how he found him laying in his own pool of blood and fending off that winged creature that was Issei's date. What was that? It was almost like a dark angel of death. A really hot one at that.

They didn't speak at all during breakfast and they headed off to school without a single word being spoken. But Issei broke the silence this time,

" ** _*hiss*_** ah, goddamn, why is the sun so bright as hell today? It feels like I'm gonna pass out at any second."

"Yeah, me too. It's weird as hell. What the fuck's up with us?" Marquis was inclined to agree with his brother. Why is it so hot today? His skin is drying up slowly but he rubbed it soothingly across the surface.

"Hey, Marq? Do you remember anything that happened last night? About Yuuma?" Issei asked with worry.

"Yeah. Only question now is, how the hell we survived? I clearly saw a spear of some kind impale me right in my gut. But I also remember shooting and clipping both of the girl's wings. That was fucking dope as shit, boi." It was true. He also got a few good hits before his "death".

"Wait, you did what?! You shot Yuuma?! Dude!"

"What, bitch? She's clearly not the same hoe you went out with. As I recall, she was the one to finish you off." Marquis reprimanded.

Issei stayed quiet. Why? Why did Yuuma kill him, or tried to? He had everything planned for his special day. Their special day. All for it to turn around and bite him in the ass. Yuuma, from the start, did not want anything to do with him. His heart wrenched with fury and sadness.

Marquis noticed the look on his brother's face before putting his hand on his shoulder in assurance, "Hey, mah dude. Quit worrying over it. You're fine now and we still have school. And I get the feeling she won't be flyin' anytime soon. Give it a rest. Chill."

Issei smiles and nodded in appreciation. Leave it up to Marquis of all people to cheer him up. The school came into view and they picked up their pace.

Koneko was worried. Marquis didn't show up for lunch at the rooftop with her. It must be because of the whole ordeal from last night. When she saw her _senpai_ laying on the floor on the brink of death, she cried for the first time since that day. Her heart stopped and her cheeks were stained with tears. She quickly begged Rias to save him along with his perverted brother, and luckily her **[King]** did not hesitate whatsoever. She is eternally grateful for her saving her own life and her _senpai_.

After school, the two brothers were walking back home on the street they lived on but with rare energy that they shouldn't have this late night. Strangely, they could hear a mother and son arguing about what the kid wanted from the other side of the street as if they were standing right next to them. They also could see better, almost like night vision.

"Uh, bro? Do you feel any different than what you felt this morning? Like you could take on the world right now?" Marquis asked Issei.

"Yeah! Like a hidden power just sprang up and filled me with revival. I wonder what's happening to us." Issei could definitely tell something was off about his body, and so did Marquis.

As they were pondering over this, a blue spear caught their peripheral vision and they jumped way too far back than they would've liked.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of strays, I take it you two are?" A man with a black trenchcoat and a fedora asked from above the two. HE HAS WINGS, TOO?!

"Luckily, I'm here to save both our dumbasses. We let our guards down, and this shit head will kill us in the same fashion as that Yuuma bitch." Marquis drew his guns and expertly aimed both pistols in his line of fire. Issei is sitting there on the sidelines, watching hopelessly as his brother is saving him once again.

 _'Damn it! There is Marq again saving my ass! If only I can help in some way…'_

[AND WHAT IF THERE IS A WAY? WOULD YOU ACCEPT WITHOUT HESITATION?]

 _'Hell yeah I would. If it means fighting alongside my brother, then I'm game.'_

 **[THEN DO YOU ACCEPT MY POWER?]**

 _'Gladly.'_

" **BOOSTED GEAR**!" Issei raised his left arm with all his might, a bright green light flashing out of his hand. A red gauntlet with a green gem on the back of the hand appeared, giving his arm a draconic look.

"MA BOIS, what the fuck just happened?! Ay yo, Issei! The hell?!" Marquis was at a lost for words. His pervert of a brother just performed what look like magic. That gauntlet… it's emitting raw power non-stop!

"What do we have here? Oh, well what do ya know? A **Sacred Gear**. She was right, we do have to kill you. So, no hard feelings, but this is simply my job." The winged man said before unleashing a hail of spears down at the two brothers, who were preparing.

They managed to gain some ground. Dodging spear after spear after spear after spear. But unfortunately, a few closed in and stabbed both brothers in the chest and they fell, but not without Marquis emptying one of his pistols out on the man, effectively clipping both wings, the same way he did to Yuuma.

"Son of a fucker! Again…! ……...Again!" Marquis cursed the bird man.

"What are in those bullets?! They seem like regular human bullets to me, so why do they sting so badly?!" The man fell to the ground. He conjured up another light spear to finish them off with, until a red magic circle illuminated the area around the three.

"Don't you dare throw that spear, Fallen Angel- _san_." Rias Gremory said, along with Koneko and another girl with black hair and a orange ribbon.

"That red hair… Gremory. So these are your boys if you're willing to show up out here at night." The man said.

"That's right. But this area, no, this whole town is under my jurisdiction. I will not allow you to stay here any longer, so leave now or die." She let out a bit of her power, making the man sweat bullets, heh.

" ** _*scoffs*_** My name is Dohnaseek, and I pray that we never meet again." He declares as hell flew off quickly.

Rias sighed as she approached the two fallen brothers, side by side. _Deja vu_.

"Oh these boys. They just can't seem to stay out of trouble. I'll take Issei to his bedroom. And Koneko, would you take _Marquis-senpai_ to his room?" she stifled a laugh when she saw her **[Rook]** glared cutely at her, before she blushes when she picked him up.

 _'This should be good.'_ The young black haired girl thought amusingly.

When Marquis woke up, he felt like shit. That was the second time he was impaled right through his mid-section. He just can't catch a break. It also seems like whenever he's around Issei, he just gets into more trouble than he does by himself. He might have to talk about this relationship over with him at a later date. Right now he has to figure out WHY KONEKO IS IN HIS BED NAKED?! AND WHY IS HE NUDE TOO?!

" _Suu_ ~. Quis- _senpai_ ~." The usually quiet and stoic first year muttered in her sleep. Wait…

 _'She's dreaming? And it's apparently about me. She must've been there last night by accident. Wait hold on. If I died yesterday and she was there, then does that mean she carried me here (#bars)? But how does she know where I live? And I'm healed again. Does she have something to do with this too? But that still doesn't explain why we are both lying in bed together naked… don't tell me we… oh God-OW-... The hell? What's up with the random headache?'_

Koneko started to stir in her sleep and she eventually woke up. She rubbed her eyes of any droopiness before she looked up to see her senpai sitting up. It took a moment for her to realise what position they are in.

She was under the covers on top of Marquis' chest like a kitten. She had the decency to look embarrassed before quickly rolling out of the bed to avoid awkward tension. But she regretted it though. She missed the warmth that was her _senpai's_ body.

"U-umm, Neko- _chan_? Don't hit me! I didn't do shit to you! I swear, I was discussing with myself in my head as to why you're here in my crib, laying' on top of me! Don't be mad at m-"

"It's okay. I trust you." She immediately answered.

"Say wuh?"

"I trust that you didn't touch me while I was naked with you. I know you aren't like that." She said with a small smile.

"Koneko… thank you! For trusting me! But uhh, why were you…?"

" ** _*sigh*_** This will be tough to explain. But I ask that you wait until I'm finished to ask any questions, 'kay?" She said monotonously.

"Yes ma'am!"

"To put it bluntly, I am a devil. A devil servant under Rias Gremory."

"..." Marquis stood completely still, not uttering a single word. His stature was perfect. Like a stone statue.

"As for why I was… naked with you **_*blushes*_** I… was tending to your wounds. Don't ask why we have to be nude in order to do that, it's best." She said with a small, concerned frown. Her _senpai_ is not moving at all. She was really starting to worrythat she might've broken him.

"A devil, huh? To be honest I did not expect that at all." He said with uncharacteristic calmness.

She was socked and confused. Shocked because she's never seen this side of her beloved _senpai_ before. Confused because she thought he would be screaming his heart out, like…

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

...Like that.


End file.
